


Can you keep a secret?

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: When a shadow is forced into the light [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Monty gets invited over by Scott during the spring fling.They have some fun together but soon after Monty gets flashbacks (only mentioned) of the thing he did to Tyler. Scott notices that something is up and he wants to know.





	Can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very short One Shot with Monty and Scott.  
Had this headcanon stuck in my head for the last few weeks and had to write short one shot about this. Its based around chapter 10 of my main Winston/Monty fanfic.

Scotts POV:  
The last time he went to a real party was the day Jeff died. After that- well, there were some small parties here and there but most of the time he never went and if he did he never enjoyed them as much as before. Always overthinking what maybe could happen- it left him paranoid. And him being like this he certainly would disturb the part.  
It was the day of the spring fling. Everyone was getting ready for it. Everyone was excited for it. Except maybe one of his "former" friends- and himself. He knew Monty wouldnt come to this gathering, thats why he invited him over. But he never expected him to look like that- to behave like this. 

Montys POV:  
This evening, Monty got a a message from his former friend. Former friend? Would he call Scott his former friend just because he told the others were his secret hiding spot was? Absolutely not- and he also knew that nothing would be the same after all he had done. Actually, he wasnt mad at Scott for turning against him. He knew he just wanted to do the right thing. But Monty was to weak, to afraid to admit the truth, that what Bryce had done was fucked up.  
And now? He did the same. He literally became the same piece of shit like his dad. And Bryce. He knew that what he did was wrong- but would he ever admit it? No. Why? Because he was afraid. Like always. He was afraid of himself. And thats the reason why he would never come to terms with the things he had done wrong.  
It was a wonder for him that even after this all- even after he threatened Clay and his friends, and Scott now knowing about this - he still wanted to have him around him. Maybe because of it? Maybe because he still cared about him? But it was to late anyway. Nothing would ever change again. And he couldnt tell anyone. Not yet.  
So he grabbed some of his stuff, got into his car and drove over to Scott. Still a mess but he didnt want to be around his parents at that moment- they didnt even care. And he needed someone who cared- and this someone was his last friend remained.  
_____  
He opened the door as he heard some heavy knocks on it. There there stood Monty- looking heavily lost and confused. He let him in.  
"What happened?" he said, while closing the door, glancing one last look outside.  
"You dont look so good Monty."  
"Funny because I feel absolutely fine."  
Scott sighed. "I know youre kidding me. Stop pretending."  
"So why did you invited me over?"  
"Because I knew you wouldnt go to this gathering."  
"I didnt but I wonde why you didnt go. I'm sure there are people waiting for you."  
"Like who?"  
"I dont know? Maybe Clay and his loser friends? The last time I saw you all together you all seemed pretty close."  
"That was one month ago. I never hung out with them after this. You know that."  
"Yeah but I didnt saw you around the others as well nor were you with me." Monty sounded a bit disappointed.  
"Do I have to? Most of the time I was here- at home. Look Monty - I'm really sorry that I did this but you need to understand that it was relevant. I mean I really thought you had the Polaroid. If I knew you didnt have them I would have never told anyone about this place.  
Monty just nooded. He knew he told the truth  
"So what do we do now?"  
"We can do what ever you want to do."

Several hours later they were still playing some card games. Monty was hella good in all of them.  
"So tell me- whats the real reason you didnt go to the party? Dont you think I deserve at least half of the truth? After all you did?"  
"What truth do you want to hear Monty?" Scott knew he just started this conversation to cover up his strange behavior. Sometimes he catched Monty drifting away into thoughts- into thoughts he wanted to know but he knew he wouldnt share them with him.  
"Just the truth. I know that there is a reason behind why you dont go there, Why you never went to any kind of real party the last months."  
Scott was susprided that Monty really was interested in it.  
"You mean it dont you? Its kinda weird getting asked a question like this from someone whos an asshole most of the time."  
"But you told me that we're friends. Arent we anymore?"  
"That sounds very desperate. Sure we still are." he sighed and leaned back. "Y'know. I know that this must sound fucking stupid but the time after the accident I wasnt in any kind of party mood. I dont even know if this will ever change."  
Monty nooded like he understood it somehow.  
"At least we have some fun together without anyone disturbing us."  
Scott raised an eyebrow. "You know how this ounded right?"  
"Oh well yeah. Happens."

They played some more stuff until late midnight- thats when Monty started to behave a bit strange.  
"You know I should go now. Its pretty late and dark outside." he stood up without any reasons.  
"As if you care Monty. You can stay here he night if you want to you know. Nobody besides me lives here. Sit down."  
"No." Monty said, just staring at the floor.  
"Why not?"  
"I cant."  
"You cant or you want?"  
"Both. I guess."

Scott stood up too.  
"I'm not delusional like you hope me to be. I noticed your strange behavoir this evening- and I dont know why you're like this but I care. You know I do."  
"Yes. But you need to stop this for now because I'm just fine. Leave it like this for now."  
"I heard something went on between Bryce and you. Has it something do to with this?"

And just like this, Scott triggered Monty. But how should he know about this? He wasnt with him that day- that moment. That moment all went down. Monty had this flashbacks- about this one particular moment. And they let him feel bad.

"No. Its not because of this. Its something else."  
"And what? Do you need help?"  
"No."  
"I dont believe you."

Monty started to feel dizzy, confused. Nauseous. He couldnt breath right. His heart started to beat heavy and his hands were shaking.  
And Scott noticed it. Because it was so obvious and he was so caring.  
"Dont pretend like you're ok Monty. You dont have to tell me but you cant leave like that. Whats wrong? What did you do?"  
Monty blinked a few times and he could see how weak he really was.  
Scott wanted to grab his hand but Monty pulled away.  
"Dont fucking touch me." He stepped away, looking disturbed. His eyes had something serious bad in them.  
"I'm sorry- I wont if you dont want me to."  
"I just want this to stop."  
"What? You have to tell me and then I can help you."

But Monty Never told him. Because he was afraid. Monty wanted to disappear that moment- forever. How should he tell him? If he even couldnt be true to himself? He looked over to Scott who just stood there, waiting for a response. Which never came.

"I really have to go now. I'm... I dont know. I cant tell you now."  
"I'll be waiting."

And with these words he let him go.  
________  
Scotts POV:

He knew he made a mistake in letting him go like this. But what should he have done? He couldnt pressure him into telling him something he wasnt ready to share. He would talk to him later.  
But nothing like this happened. Without any reason, Monty never talked to him again.  
And he found out about what happened that day 8 months later - not because Monty told him. No. Clay was the one who did it. Just after Monty got arrested. Was he mad? He was. Absolutely. Was he disappointed in himself? Yes. That too. Because - who know ? Maybe if he would have been there that day nothing like this would have happen? 

Could he kept a secret like this if was there to stop him?


End file.
